


Still Something About You

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17, Kurt and Blaine are flatmates.  Kurt has a bit of a fixation, and Blaine isn't quite as oblivious as Kurt thinks.</p>
<p>Title taken from 'Sexy in Latin' by Little Man Tate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Something About You

Kurt Hummel has yet to decide whether he’s living in heaven or hell.

On one hand, having an extremely good looking man, practically naked except for the tight briefs, wander past him in the kitchen while Kurt’s reading the paper in the mornings is a nice way to start his day.

On the other hand, the extra twenty minutes he has to spend masturbating in the shower isn't conducive to being on time to his seminars.

And, worst of all, Blaine Anderson is either the most oblivious man in the universe or the biggest fucking tease that Kurt has ever had the misfortune to meet.

“Morning,” Blaine mumbles sleepily as he bounces up on his tiptoes to grab a glass from the cupboard, only to realise that there aren't any in there and bend over to grab one out of the dishwasher, affording Kurt the lovely sight of the black material of the briefs stretching over that fucking perfect ass, and god how are those legs real? It’s not fair to be so toned and muscly and gorgeous this early in the morning.

Kurt sighs as Blaine straightens and his abs are on display; Kurt can spend hours drooling over those abs. Normally, Kurt would say that men with six packs are just over-compensating but he’s seen the outline of Blaine’s cock through those flimsy briefs and he’s well aware that there’s nothing to compensate for. It’s not even as if Kurt can get any self-esteem from Blaine being ugly because that face couldn't be more beautiful, the honey-coloured eyes framed with impossibly long eyelashes and his fucking eyebrows that are raised as he stares at Kurt, and that stupid curly hair that needs to be cut because it keeps falling across his forehead.

“Do you want my ass?” Blaine asks and Kurt, so lost in his own Blaine Anderson Appreciation hums in agreement. A familiar, pleasurable ache is sitting low in his stomach, causing his cock to harden in his pyjama pants. Kurt’s eyes almost flutter shut as he spreads his legs a little, his knee banging against the table leg and _what the fuck I'm in my kitchen and what the hell did Blaine just say to me?!_

“What?” he yelps.

“Do you want a glass?” Blaine repeats slowly, his eyes running over Kurt’s face which he’s sure is slowly resembling a tomato. He’s frowning in concern. ”Are you okay? You look sort of flushed.”

“I’m fine. I just… Shower,” he mumbles and darts from the room, hopefully quick enough that Blaine doesn’t catch sight of his hard on.

Kurt misses the first half of his seminar. Again.

-

Blaine has to bite his lip to hold back a laugh when Kurt scurries out of the kitchen, barely hiding the erection he’s sporting. He really shouldn’t be so cruel, but Kurt doesn’t seem to be getting the subtle hints he has been giving.

_Besides_ , Blaine thinks, _he’s so pretty when he blushes_.

It hadn’t been his plan to seduce Kurt by running around in his underwear, but after Santana had informed him that his idea of confessing how he felt to Kurt was “disgusting” and made her feel “sick”, he’d decided that maybe he needed a plan B. And if plan B just happened to be fun? An added bonus.

It had started quite simple - leaving a pair of underwear lying on the floor and pretending he’d dropped it on his way to do laundry, ironing topless because the shirt he wanted to wear was in the ironing pile - but that only served to make Kurt fidget uncomfortably, so Blaine had kicked it up a notch. He’d tried coming out of the shower or going for a midnight snack in very little clothing when he knew Kurt would see him, he’d tried turning up at the aparment soaked through to the skin with rain whilst wearing white, but it didn’t seem to do much.

So he’d resorted to this: parading around in the tightest and whitest briefs he owned to get a rise out of Kurt.

And boy, had he gotten a rise.

-

There’s absolutely no more doubt in Kurt’s mind: he’s in hell. He’s in the ninth circle of hell being personally tortured by Satan himself.

“Hi,” Blaine greets casually from where he’s lounging on the couch and then looks up in confusion when Kurt produces a noise that’s closer to a strangled cat than a human.

“Clothes,” he manages to say.

“Oh yeah,” Blaine glances down at his own sweat-slicked body, covered only by a tight pair of white briefs that are wet and see through and then shrugs at Kurt. “I was working out. I thought I’d watch some TV while I was waiting for the bath to run."

Then, to Kurt’s utmost embarrassment, (which he will forever blame on the fact he had been working hard all day and his brain had already been tired enough before Blaine short-circuited it) he blurts out, “I want to fuck you.”

He freezes, slamming a hand over his mouth as if he could push back what he’d just said as he blushes to the roots of his hair. _Not appropriate_ , he yells at himself.

But Blaine just flicks off the TV and smirks up at him lazily.

“Well about time.”

Kurt’s eyes widen further, and he looks almost comical now with his hand still slapped over his face and his face red, but he doesn’t seem capable of moving or replying at all.

Blaine, still grinning, pulls himself up from the sofa to check on his bath, which he’s pretty sure should be close to overflowing. As he pads around the corner, he thinks to pause and turn to Kurt. “You coming?”

Kurt startles out of his apparent stupor and shakes his head violently.

“I-” he starts, and deciding better of it, runs to his room and slams the door behind him.

Blaine blinks, then laughs and continues towards the bath. He’ll come around.

-

And Kurt did, when he finally managed to reconnect his brain and regain his motor skills enough to manage to stumble towards the bathroom.

Blaine was… naked.

Completely stark naked, his underwear shimmied off and kicked into the dirty laundry pile in the corner.

Kurt’s mouth falls open as he distantly realises that there’s a difference between seeing the outline of his cock through offensively tight briefs and actually staring at the impressive erection that Blaine is just casually fisting as he runs a bath.

He wonders whether Blaine is always this blasé about sex or whether it’s the fact he’s seen Kurt stuff his face with noodles while trying to type song lyrics into the google search bar with his toe because he was too lazy to sit up and use his fingers.

Blaine looks up from where he’s testing the temperature with his hand.

“I’ve seen you in less clothes than that, Kurt, don’t go all shy on me now.”

Kurt flushes and slowly unbuttons his vest, not taking his eyes of Blaine’s sweat-covered body. His eyes flicker up to Blaine’s face and he quickly averts his gaze when he realises that Blaine is staring at him hungrily, without a trace of hesitation of nervousness.

“You seem… calm,” he mutters as he fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. “You’re not freaking out about this.”

Blaine doesn’t take his eyes off the skin being slowly revealed as he answers. “And why would I freak out that my insanely attractive roommate is giving me a striptease before he fucks me?”

“I- I’m not… It’s just-“

Blaine shushes him, standing up ( _oh fuck, he’s attractive, how is it fair to be so fit and beautiful and, shit, his muscles are so hot I just want to lick them_ ) and stepping closer so he can rub his hands soothingly along Kurt’s upper arms. At least, it would be soothing if the touch wasn’t making his heart beat at twice its normal speed.

“Calm down, Kurt” - _oh god there’s nothing sexier than the way Blaine croons my name_ \- “this isn’t some thoughtless fling that I’m going to regret in the morning, okay?” His hands finish off the last few buttons and he slides the shirt down Kurt’s arms, tossing it into the corner.

Kurt’s breath catches in his throat but his resolve has steeled.

He’s going to do this.

He’s going to fuck Blaine Anderson.

With (mostly) steady hands, he reaches for the button on his pants, popping it and pulling the zipper down. He hisses gratefully at the release of pressure on his erection, but then has to gulp back a moan as Blaine climbs into the now full tub. Blaine’s eyes are fully trained on him, and his pupils are blown wide with lust. He’s lounging with his arms hanging over the side, head resting on his shoulder as he watches Kurt with interest. Kurt pulls in a rattling breath, and walks towards the bath on shaky legs. It’s not that he’s nervous or unsure - or rather as nervous or unsure as he had been - it’s the sight of Blaine, naked and wet and waiting for him that’s making him unsteady. He’s struggling to comprehend that Blaine wants him.

He attempts to step gracefully into the tub, but overbalances and just barely manages to catch himself.

He freezes when he notices the hand on his thigh, Blaine having reached out to steady him as well. “Kurt?”

“Yeah?” Kurt replies breathlessly.

“I’ve got you.” Kurt’s eyes flick to Blaine’s face, and he is looking up at him with such a reassuring expression that Kurt immediately relaxes.

He climbs the rest of the way into the bath, and after a moment of awkward floundering during which he’s not sure where to put himself, Blaine pulls him so his back is flush against his chest. Kurt blushes hotly at the feel of Blaine’s cock pushed against the small of his back, and leans forward to lessen the contact. Blaine chuckles and wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, dragging him backwards again.

“Don’t go all shy on me again.” He teases.

“I’m not,” Kurt protests, “I just… need a moment to process.”

He doesn’t add that he feels like half of his brain has oozed out onto the bathroom floor.

“Well, how about I wash you whilst you process?”

Kurt scoots forward a little to allow him some space, and after he’s grabbed a bottle of unscented shower gel and squeezed a little into one hand, he beings to rub soothing circles into Kurt’s back. Kurt hums in contentment at the feeling and relaxes a little more into Blaine’s touch. Once he’s finished doing Kurt’s back, he moves onto his shoulders, and then his arms, and then his hands creep around to do his chest. Kurt’s breath hitches a little when his hands slide over his nipples, and then hitches even more when Blaine’s hands slide down his stomach to grab his cock. He has to bite back a moan when the hand grasping his erection begins to slide slowly up and down its length.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.” Blaine whispers into his ear. His mouth latches onto the skin just behind his ear and he begins to suck and lick on it. Kurt groans lowly. The pace of Blaine’s stroking is just enough to tease, and not enough to do anything else.

Kurt slumps back against Blaine’s chest, his head dropping onto Blaine’s shoulder as he sighs. Blaine moves to press a gentle kiss to Kurt’s temple.

“You still processing?” He murmurs, and Kurt shivers as Blaine’s breath fans out across his face.

“It’s - _ah_ \- hard to do anything while your hand is-” The rest of his sentence is lost to a loud moan when Blaine’s hand twists on an upstroke in a particularly pleasurable way.

“I’m terribly sorry, I was under the impression you were enjoying my hand.” Blaine teases as he pulls his hand away and Kurt whines. “But really - are you alright?” He asks in a more serious tone.

Kurt’s immediate response is to quickly assure Blaine that he is fine, but he knows that if the situation were reversed, he’d want total honesty, so he bites his lip and takes a moment to just think. Blaine is his best friend, the person he can trust with anything. Blaine has seen him at his best, and he’s seen him at his worst, and he’s stuck with Kurt through it all. Kurt knows he isn’t an easy person to deal with, much less live with, but Blaine doesn’t care. He knows exactly what to say to calm Kurt down, or to cheer him up. They are very close, and this development feels like a natural progression of their relationship. If there is anyone Kurt can open himself up to so entirely, it’s Blaine.

“Yes, I’m good - I’m great.” Kurt answers finally with conviction, and Blaine smiles gently.

“How about we move this to my bedroom, then?” Once Blaine has pulled the plug so the bath can drain, he grabs a towel from the radiator and insists on drying Kurt. He starts with his feet and works his way upwards, rubbing gently over his ankles, calves, thighs, then skipping over his dick and carrying on up his chest. Kurt feels like he can’t breathe, like each swipe of the towel is sucking air from him and leaving him choking. His skin is hypersensitive and the sensation of the towel rubbing against it is enough to leave him trembling from arousal. When Blaine is finished, he leans in and presses a kiss to Kurt’s collar bone, and Kurt has to grip onto his shoulders to steady himself.

“Bed- bedroom” he manages to grit out around the lump in his throat. Blaine nods in agreement and pulls him by the hand towards his bed. Kurt notices absently that their hands fit together nicely, but he’s more preoccupied by the boy leading him naked through their apartment.

Blaine’s bedroom is smaller than Kurt’s (it had been Kurt’s apartment first, therefore he had dibs on room space) but the bed that Kurt finds himself being pushed back onto is just as comfortable as his.

Blaine stands for a second, fisting his cock as he stares down at Kurt. “You look gorgeous on red,” he murmurs finally before crawling onto the mattress, straddling Kurt’s legs. Kurt feels a blush heat his cheeks, and Blaine strokes a finger across it. “Yes, red suits you.” The blush intensifies.

Slowly, Blaine’s finger traces down his neck and across his collar bone. Then he lowers his mouth to Kurt and follows the same pattern, first kissing, then licking, and then finally biting. Kurt can’t help but arch into the touch and bury his fingers in Blaine’s hair. He can’t even find it in him to chastise Blaine for leaving what will surely be obvious hickeys, he’s so wrapped up in the sensation.

Blaine groans at the taste of Kurt’s skin, and Kurt has to pull him back up for a heated kiss, he feels like he won’t be able to breathe without it. Blaine shifts a little to get comfortable, and exhales sharply as his cock brushes against Kurt’s hip.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasps as his mouth slips from Blaine’s lips to rest against his cheek, his warm breath fanning across Blaine’s cheek. Blaine thrusts down purposefully. Their moans of pleasure mingle in the inches between their mouths as Blaine turns to head to kiss Kurt again, muting the noises that spill into the quiet. Kurt spreads his legs wider, lifting them and bending his knees so his heels are resting on the small of Blaine’s back, encouraging him to move faster, harder.

“Beautiful,” Kurt mumbles into his lips as his nails dig into Blaine’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Blaine says.

“How- _fuck,_ " Blaine thrusts particularly harshly, his muscles clenching as Kurt’s feet slip on his skin, drenched with sweat and still damp from he bath, and dig into the curve of his ass instead.  “Blaine, _shit_ … How long?”

“Since the moment you opened the front door to give me a tour of our apartment.” Blaine matches the kisses he’s peppering down Kurt’s neck with his rhythmic thrusts. Their cocks are sliding together easily now, the thin film of pre-come allowing for easy movement and glorious friction.

Kurt cries out, a sound that almost makes Blaine lose control just from the way it rasps from the back of the throat. His head is thrown back on the pillow, his burning cheek turned to press into the cool linen. More moans slip from his parted lips as Blaine lets go of where he was gripping Kurt’s waist to run his thumb across the flushed skin. Kurt tilts his head forward and sucks it into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Blaine curses as the wet heat envelopes his thumb. And, god, Blaine’s been wanting this, dreaming about this for far too long. The spine-tingling pleasure that he’s been imagining all these months can’t even begin to compare to the actual sensations of Kurt’s bare skin burning against his, his hot, wet mouth sucking around Blaine’s finger and, holy fuck, what that would feel like around his cock.

“You’re perfect,” Blaine murmurs, as Kurt blinks up at him. His eyes are wide and bright, framed by impossibly long eyelashes. He would look as innocent as a child if his cheeks weren’t hollowed around Blaine’s finger as he sucked and moaned. Kurt turns his head, Blaine’s finger falling from his mouth leaving a line of saliva across his cheek.

“Wanted you for so long,” he murmurs, his legs pulling Blaine closer. “You… No idea how many times I was- was late for classes because of you.” Blaine grunts as he thrusts against Kurt. Sweat drips down his arch of his nose as he sloppily kisses the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“Mmm… I have an inkling.”

“ _Blaine_.”

“Kurt,” Blaine mumbles in response.

The shocks of pleasure force Blaine’s toes to curl as Kurt tugs him closer, his hands slipping to the back of his neck and pulling him down for a proper kiss. They’re both too lost in the pleasure to actually concentrate their technique, their mouths clumsily brushing as they both pant and moan.

“So close.”

“Blaine, _fuck_ , please.”

“Come on, Kurt.” Blaine bites Kurt’s lower lip gently, and Kurt jerks under him. His nails dig into Blaine’s back, sure to leave crescent marks in his shoulders as he orgasms. His cheeks are burning red as he stares blankly at Blaine, expelling stuttering breaths from his flushed, parted lips.

He looks more beautiful in that moment than Blaine has ever seen him.

“ _Kurt_.” Blaine buries his face Kurt’s neck as he comes soon after, the tension that has been building in the pit of his stomach spilling across his body in waves of pleasure that leave him gasping.

Kurt holds him closer.

-

They doze for a while, both basking quietly in the afterglow of their orgasms. When Kurt next opens his eyes, it’s to find that the sun has gone down and the room is very dark. A quick look to his left where Blaine’s clock is tells him that it’s just past 2am.

Kurt turns back to study Blaine. He’s curled into Kurt, one arm thrown wide across his torso, and is blowing warm puffs of air against his arm. His hair is beginning to curl wildly, and one particular strand is hanging in front of his forehead. Kurt reaches forward and gently sweeps it away. He almost kisses Blaine there too, but then mentally kicks himself. _It’s just sex, Kurt, get a grip._

Kurt shifts uncomfortably at the feeling of the dried come on his stomach, and decides that he really needs to make a visit to the bathroom. He’ll never be able to get back to sleep until he washes it off.

Very carefully, he extracts himself from Blaine’s grasp, pausing to watch as Blaine whines quietly and rolls into the spot Kurt just vacated. Then he’s hightailing it to the bathroom, because _my god it’s cold in this apartment._

He grabs a cloth and runs warm water over it before cleaning the come from him, then he goes to the toilet. He thinks that whilst he’s there he might as well brush his teeth, because morning breath is never sexy, but it really is very cold, so he rushes through the brushing. Finally he’s done and he can return to the warmth of Blaine’s bed.

And then he has an internal freak-out, because he’s not sure if Blaine will want to wake up to Kurt being there. Blaine didn’t mention anything about post-sex cuddling, just sort of passed out on top of him. And he’d only really made clear that he was interested in Kurt for the sex. The pillow talk was a bit of a grey area. Kurt wasn’t really sure where that left him.

He stands in front of the mirror, with his hands gripping the sink. His hair is in complete disarray, and he can see the hickeys shadowing his neck. There’s even a bruise on his hip from where Blaine gripped him too tight. By all means, he should be glowing. But he doesn’t feel like glowing, not when he’s suddenly realised at 2am that he might just have fucked up - literally - his relationship with his best friend, and incidentally the man he’s been head over heels in love with for a while.

Thankfully he’s saved from entering full-on panic mode by Blaine stumbling through the bathroom door and knocking into him.

“There you are…” he mumbles, voice trailing off. His arms wrap around Kurt’s waist and he buries his face in Kurt’s neck. “Woke up and you were gone.” He adds, sighing.

Kurt lets out a deep breath, and the tension leaves his body with it, making him lean back into Blaine. He grimaces when he realises Blaine is still covered in their come, grabs the cloth and turns in Blaine’s arms so he can wash his stomach down.

He has to bite back a laugh when he notices that Blaine is half-hard. Blaine whimpers and and crowds closer into Kurt, pressing his growing erection against Kurt’s thigh.

“Alright, alright!” Kurt replies, giggling, and pushes Blaine away just enough so that he can shove him in the direction of the bedroom. Blaine grins sleepily, and once he’s reached his bed, collapses face first onto it. “Very sexy,” Kurt drawls, and Blaine rolls over, groaning.

“Please get on this bed, Kurt.” Kurt doesn’t hesitate, crawling on and over to where he kneels beside Blaine.

Blaine looks up at him, with the tiniest hint of a smile curling his lip up. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, and brings a hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek. His eyes are half-lidded, but they are bright with emotion, and Kurt feels his breath catch. Tears begin to build, but he blinks them away, and leans in press a kiss to Blaine’s lips. Blaine pulls Kurt closer, and he’s folded at a very unnatural angle, but he doesn’t really care, because he’s never been kissed so intimately and gently in all of his life.

He shifts so he can sit comfortably straddling Blaine’s hips, not even pulling away once. He thinks that he could kiss Blaine for hours without stopping. But eventually, they have to break apart to take in breath. Their foreheads remain touching, and Kurt smiles shyly down at Blaine.

“Hi,” he whispers.

“Hello,” Blaine replies, punctuating it with a peck to his nose. Kurt’s smile grows.

“I really want you to ride me.” He adds, and any romanticism of the moment is ruined. Kurt barks out a laugh, and then has to stop when he sees the pout on Blaine’s face. “What? Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just - oh god - that was really blunt.”

“But it’s true!” Blaine argues, thrusting upwards to prove his point.

“Okay, okay!” Kurt protests.

“Yeah?” Blaine breathes.

“Yeah,” emphasises Kurt, “where’s your - uh…” he trails off, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh! Top drawer.” Kurt smiles gratefully and rolls to reach into the drawer, feeling around for the familiar tube and box. Once he’s managed to grab the lube and condom, he returns to his position hovering over Blaine. “This isn’t going to work, not like this.”

Blaine nods, and with very little effort rolls them over so he is on top. He takes the lube and condom from Kurt and places them on the bed sheet, and then captures his lips again. They stay like that for a few minutes, lips brushing tantalizingly. Eventually Blaine grabs the lube, flicks the cap and squeezes some on his fingers, making sure to warm it up. Kurt runs a hand up and down Blaine’s side, smiles up at him, and Blaine takes a moment to just look at him in all his glory. He’s just so _gorgeous_.

Kurt spreads his legs apart and pushes his hips up insistently. Blaine kisses his knee and runs a finger around his rim, spreading the lube there. When Kurt whines, he slips just the tip of one finger in and has to resist cursing at how tight Kurt feels.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” he moans instead. “Gonna be so good around my cock.” He pushes his finger in the rest of the way, and Kurt’s head flops back on to the pillow. He gently moves his finger around, attempting to stretch out the muscles, and when Kurt seems relaxed enough, adds a second. He scissors his fingers as best as he can, probing around for Kurt’s prostate. It’s not long before Kurt is thrashing on the sheets and begging for a third. Blaine obliges him, and watches in awe as Kurt grinds down onto them.

“Need you,” Kurt whimpers, and Blaine nods, removing his fingers. Kurt whines at the sudden emptiness.

Blaine rolls away, so he’s once again lying on his back and Kurt wastes no time in straddling him. He rips the foil packet open with shaking hands, rolling it onto Blaine’s cock as quickly as he can before grabbing the lube once again.

Blaine shivers underneath him as Kurt drizzles some onto his erection, and he quirks an eyebrow. That didn’t look like a pleasurable shudder.

“Cold,” Blaine explains with a small smile.

“Oh, sorry. I should have warmed it a bit,” Kurt apologises. Blaine’s answer is lost in his sudden moans as Kurt’s hand circles his cock and spreads the lube evenly.

Keeping one hand tight around Blaine, Kurt kneels up and shuffle forward so the head of Blaine’s cock is brushing against Kurt’s stretched hole. He doesn’t bother trying to muffle the gasp of pleasure as he sinks down, Blaine filling him exquisitely. Once his ass is resting on Blaine’s legs, Kurt allows himself to shift so he’s more comfortable. He spreads his legs wider so he can sink even further down without falling over and splays his hands across Blaine’s chest for balance.

Blaine doesn’t try to disguise the wanton moans that fall from his lips every time Kurt fidgets. His mouth - already pink from kissing - is flushed and swollen from where he’s been biting them and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut. “ _Shit_ , Kurt, you’re so tight,” he mumbles.

Experimentally, Kurt tenses his thighs and lifts himself a few inches, clenching tightly.

“Oh my… fucking _hell_ ,” Blaine curses. His hands are tightly gripping Kurt’s waist as he tips his head back onto the pillow. Blaine’s hair is rumpled from sleep, curls exploding across his face; his neck and chest are decorated with bruises and bite marks. Overall, he looks extremely well fucked. Kurt barely wants to imagine how he must look at that moment, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat and his eyes bright with arousal as he rides Blaine.

“Beautiful,” Blaine murmurs, as if answering Kurt’s thoughts. He’s staring up at Kurt as if there’s nothing more handsome in the world, his hands squeezing his hips where the shadows of bruises from earlier were blooming into purple splotches. He can’t tell him to stop though, he never wants it stop.

Blaine’s cock feels so good inside him that Kurt can’t bring himself to understand how he hadn’t broken months ago and fell to his knees in front of Blaine, begging to be fucked. Every time the head brushes against the sensitive rim of his hole, Kurt has to bite back groans.

“Are you close?” Blaine asks. Kurt whines unashamedly and moves even faster. 

“Can you come just like this?” His fingers dance across Kurt’s hip but don’t venture any closer to his aching cock. Kurt cries out as he thrusts down and Blaine’s cock brushes against his prostate. His dick throbs, so close to tipping over the edge but just not reaching it.

“Need you, Blaine,” he gasps.

“Do you want to come?” Blaine’s fingers are encircling his wrists, keeping Kurt from jerking himself off.

“Oh, fuck, please. Stop teasing me.” It’s probably the plaintive whine in his voice that makes Blaine take pity on him. His hand is around his cock, moving in time with Kurt’s hips and it’s too much. With a cry, Kurt’s coming over his stomach, his spine arching with the feelings of bliss that are thrumming through him.

He sags down onto Blaine, his muscles limp and whole body boneless with the strength of his orgasm. Blaine quickly sits up and rolls them over, his arms tightly embracing Kurt to keep him from slipping off Blaine’s still-hard cock. As soon as Kurt’s lying on his back, Blaine braces his hands on either side of Kurt’s head and fucks him roughly. Kurt whines lightly at the oversensitivity, the almost-painful sparks of pleasure jerking through his cozy aftermath and giving his dick reason to valiantly attempt to harden again.

It doesn’t take Blaine long to come, collapsing on top of Kurt for a moment. His breath is warm against Kurt’s neck where his head is buried and he presses a soft kiss to one of the bite marks before pulling away.

Once the condom has been disposed of, and Blaine has wiped Kurt down again with a warm cloth, Kurt curls up on top of Blaine. Their legs tangle together again, and Kurt hums happily as he listens to their hearts beginning to beat in sync.

He could get used to this.


End file.
